love long lost
by chloaniel123
Summary: Zoe gets kiddnaped Zan and a bit of Deri
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Frank found out that Zoe had been kidnapped by Torso and he planed to tell the truth to the team instead of

keeping it hidden. He knew it would hit hard on Dan because of the relationship between them.

When Frank told the team all of them reacted , Aneisha started crying and Tom had to comfort her, he also felt upset because he knew Zoe was the only one who understood him, with Keri she felt like a whole chunk of her heart had been ripped out because when she

would talk to Zoe on the spypod she seemed so nice and warm hearted, but as Frank had predicted Dan got angry and went ballistic

wreaking basically most of the base with his bare hands then breaking down onto the floor in the middle of the room and crying,"why,

why her,"he kept shouting over and over again until Stella came down the elevator to take him home.

So what do you think? I know, I know its a short chapter but I promise that the next few will be longer please review I love to hear what you thing


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

**Sorry for not updating soon but this chapter took a while to write, so enjoy this long chapter of love long lost.**

Dans P.O.V

It's been two days since Frank told us that Zoe had been kidnapped by Torso and I haven't gone to school because of my breakdown. Each day I get more and more worried that Zoe won't survive, that's why I have a plan to get her back but, in order for it to work the rest of the team have to work with me to get her back.

Tom's P.O.V

Dan just told ,me, Aneisha and Keri his plan to get Zoe back and we all agreed to help. The plan that he then told us sounded pretty simple, it was for me , him and Aneisha to find the location of the TORSO base and Keri to distract Frank while we find the location. It seems that finding the location will be the hardest part because we have to look it up on a mi 9 computer what if it's classified? Oh thats right I've done it before and I'll do it again, I'll hack in so actually it is really easy and I guess the sooner we find the location the quicker it'll be to find Zoe.

Aneisha's P.O.V

Lately we have all been worried about Zoe, if she is a survivor and if she is alright, the only we will find the answer to the questions is to find her,so instead of waiting a day to do the plan we done it today. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be because Keri had to get Frank out of the base and up to the school for a while then the plan had begun. Dan,Tom and I ran down to base,when we got down there Tom had to turn on one computer and we had to make sure that we turned off the CCTV cameras otherwise Frank could see what we were doing and that would just ruin our plan. After a few minutes Tom finally talked " yes, I found it!" as me and Dan looked at the computer screen we saw the location of the TORSO base, I wrote down the address and on our way up the lift I told Keri she could let Frank back down in the base . Dan told us to go home and pack our bags and tell our parents that we had won a competition to go on a trip. We didn't even tell Frank because we thought it would only take one day to get Zoe back, but we might have been wrong.

Keri's P.O.V

I told Trina that we were going to find Zoe and that we think that we would be back tomorrow. I was worried, worried for my sister and worried for my life because if we don't return tomorrow we would probably lose our job as agents. Apparently it's a one hour drive to get to the TORSO base I think it will probably take us 12 hours, that's just way to long. Anyway when we started the journey to TORSO I started complaining that my makeup will get ruined and what if I wreak my hot pink bage?

What did you think? Please review and please read part 1 Keri VS Zoe and review that as well

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry i haven't updated but this is chapter 3 so enjoy.

Zoe's P.O.V

Great,I think as I get chucked back in my cell,another day another

beating. Geez I wish the team would come and rescue me from hell.

After a few minutes of thinking tears start streaming down my face, my

life has been lost and I can't replace it.

With the team

"guys," started Tom "we have to head back, it's 1am and we are only a

quarter of the way," "oh great I just walked 7 hours and broke 3 nails

for nothing,"Keri said before the team turned to walk back "tomorrow?

"Aneisha asked "yeh,tomorrow," Dan said before he put his hands around

the others shoulders and headed back.

In hq several hours later

"ah team,I have some good news and some bad news," Frank said,

"yesterday, "began Stella " mi 9 got into the facility where Zoe is

being held only to fall but they did find out that Zoe's been beaten

up every day that she has been at torso,".

So what did you think? Please reveiew as I like to hear what you think.


	4. HELP

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it is

because that I need help so please if you have

any ideas for the book ether PM me or write

in the reviews box any ideas would be great


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. Here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

Zoe's P.O.V

It's now been a week since I was captured by TORSO and I get more and more buoyant each day that I

will leave. I do hope that the team will come.

With the team

Keri's P.O.V

How was that good news? My sister has been getting beaten up each day by pathetic losers and she is still

there waiting for us to come. It just sucks that we can't be the ones who go and rescue her.

Tom's P.O.V

I can't believe Zoe's been beaten up every day by poignant deadbeats it makes me more wantful to save her.

Why can't it be us who save her?

No one's P.O.V

"team you are the people who MI9 are trusting to bring Zoe back,"Stella said in a serious accent "so is

this a rescue mission?" Tom asked "duh do face," Aneisha answered Tom's question "on the way can I

say roger?" Keri asked the others "please say no Frank," Dan pleaded "last time,she was saying that she

got on my nerves," "Keri you are more then welcome to say that," Frank finally answered Keri's question

"roger that," Keri replied in a content mode.

The team/rescue mission Still no one's P.O.V

"Dan are you alright?" Keri asked "nope, not really," replied Dan "do you want to hear some jokes?" Keri

asked Dan "why not,"Dan replied

Keri: why didn't the skeleton cross the road?

Dan:don't know

Keri: cos he had no guts

(Dan cracks up laughing)

After a few more jokes Dan seems very cheerful and the only thing he isn't satisfied about is not having

Zoe by his side

**I hope you enjoyed this not so long chapter. Please review as I love to hear what have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys this is chapter 6 of Love Long Lost. **

Zoe's P.O.V at TORSO

I have just gotten back from being beaten up,I sometimes wonder how I survive the harsh beatings

everyday. The only thing that can save me from dying is MI 9. They need to come, and fast.

Rescue mission no one's P.O.V

Dan had been hearing jokes for hours and some times he just ignored the jokes while thinking about Zoe.

Keri finally found out that Dan was too busy thinking about Zoe then listening to the jokes. Even though

she loves her sister she just had to...

Zoe at TORSO no one's P.O.V

Zoe had become tired after thinking about getting out and fell asleep. When she awoke half an hour later

she was dehydrated so she went over to her mini fridge. She was just about to grab a drink when she got

knocked out.

**Warning heated make out section between Dan and Keri. Skip it if you don't want to read it.**

Back with the team Keri's P.O.V

I pushed Dan up against the tree and started kissing him furiously. It seemed like Dan was enjoying it as

he began to take my clothes off, so I took off his.

Dans P.O.V

I started to get Keri undressed and while I was doing that Keri took off my clothes. My dick was getting

inserted into her ass, it felt so good and I didn't stop because I knew Zoe would be dead by the time we

get to her. I kept touching her every so often and she would moan. What me and Keri didn't realise was

that while me and Keri were having our heated make out section Tom and Aneisha were recording it.

After what felt like hours (in reality it was only an hour) I got dressed and Keri done the same. Along the

way to Zoe I would occasionally put me hands down Keri's pants and for once I felt that my life was

complete.

**End of make out section you may now continue reading if you stopped. **

No one's P.O.V

The team continued there walk to TORSO and before they knew it they had just about arrived.

**What will happen when the team find out that Zoe is getting raped at the time of the teams arrival.? **

**Don't forget to review and find out what happens next when I update. Till chapter 7 bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 short chapter

**Just a short chapter but please enjoy.**

Dans P.O.V

I don't know why I did that yesterday, I mean I hate Keri she's just so bloody annoying. I need Zo back and fast I can't live without her, I had another break down this morning it lasted an hour but the only reason I stopped was because we had arrived at TORSO.

Zoe's P.O.V

I woke up in a room that wasn't my cell,someone came up to me and started to do something. After a while I realized that I was being raped, I tried to call for help but nothing came out.

**I know it was short and probably shity but I couldn't get to sleep thinking about this. Even though this is a small chapter please reveiw and check out my poll on my profile page and vote.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys this is the last chapter but don't worry I am making a sequel which is called Love Long Lived, but enjoy. **

After Zoe got out of TORSO she saw her family outside, she shouted at them for what felt like ages then Dan ran up and gave her a kiss which lasted for 5 minutes.

When Zoe came into the base after a long trek from TORSO and just colapsed as she couldn't feel her legs, boy had she missed home.

**Sorry about it being so short but pleaseeeeeeeee review as it's my last chapter. **


End file.
